megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Shirato
Jin Shirato (白戸 陣, Shirato Jin) is a character from Persona 3. Appearances *''Persona 3: Antagonist *Persona 3: FES: Antagonist *Persona 3 Manga: Antagonist *Persona 3 Portable: Antagonist Design Jin has short dark shaded blue hair (with the right side being slicked back) and dark blue eyes. He is taller than Chidori and shorter than Takaya. He wears a green jacket with black straps with two dis-attached sleeves that are attached with one black strap, navy blue pants with three of each black straps holding a black square pocket, and black shoes. He is always seen carrying his silver briefcase. Personality Jin's most prominent trait is his loyalty to Takaya, to the degree of a zealot. Jin shows to be quite intelligent being the information gatherer of Strega and web author of the Revenge Request website. He is very adept at locating their victims. Although, despite his intelligence Jin shows to have a very aggressive dispotition and he shares the same misanthropic views as Takaya, though he is more rational than him acting as a voice of reason since Takaya acts on impulse. He dislikes S.E.E.S, calling them hypocrites. Profile ''Persona 3 *'Initial Persona': Moros *'Weapons': Bombs Jin is Takaya's faithful right-hand man, acting as his tactical adviser and the webmaster of "Revenge Request". He uses hand grenades and other small bombs in battle, and is also a skilled computer hacker. He is "well-known" on the internet, according to Akihiko Sanada. Jin appears very eager to be rid of SEES, since he believes that they are hypocrites who don't appreciate their own power. However, he is rational enough to limit Takaya's actions when necessary. Whenever Takaya takes a reckless approach, Jin is there to hold him back and remind him of what they are truly there for. Jin is a zealot with strong belief in Takaya's goals. He is fiercely loyal to Takaya for "showing him out of darkness" and helping him through the Kirijo Group's experiments. In spite of this, he often inadvertently helps SEES by revealing important information. It is Jin who informs the Main Character about the truth behind Strega, their involvement in the coming of Nyx, and Shuji Ikutsuki's real allegiance. Near the end of the game, Jin kills himself by setting off a grenade that holds back a horde of Shadows in Tartarus. Gallery persona 3 close up.png|Jin cut-in persona 3 jin.png|Concept art of Jin stregamembers2.png persona 3 manga Jin.png|Jin in the manga adaption Trivia *In the JP version, Jin speaks in Kansai-ben dialect, suggesting that he may originally hail from Osaka or any other city in the Kansai area. *He is a popular character despite his minor number of appearances. *Being left-handed, he is one of the two Persona-users in the game who uses the Evoker with his left hand (the other being Akihiko Sanada of SEES). **In addition, his Persona Moros has only the left arm and is thus left-handed, too. *His surname means "White Door". *Him being of the Hermit Arcana may be a reference to his proficiency at technology and the shut-in stereotype, suggesting Jin does not do much with his time other than using the computer. Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Enemies